Talk:Lord English
Components I think listing Gamzee and ARquius as components is a bit premature, they exist inside the same vessel and that's all we know for sure right now, the signs do not seem to point to the traits of ARquius and Gamzee having much of an influence on Lord English's character attributes if any at all... point is I think we need to wait and see. Whohoohuwhu (talk) 10:03, April 15, 2015 (UTC) :It seems that some traits are embodied by his Lord English persona, while others are embodied by his Doc Scratch persona. A few years ago, Hussie compared them to Jekyll and Hyde. -- Gordon Ecker (talk) 10:47, April 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, we do now have an explanation for why Lord English honks. I'm not sure which trait(s) come(s) from ARquius, though. -- 13:45, April 15, 2015 (UTC) ::: 's entire demeanor, for one thing. The robotic glowing red eyes on the Cairo Overcoat in Caliborn: Enter, for another, 15:23, April 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'm sorry, I think I need this one spelled out. How is Scratch's demeanor like ARquius? -- 16:16, April 15, 2015 (UTC) :::::There was a very detailed post about it by bladekindeyewear, here. It's from years ago and first theorized that Doc Scratch is literally Lil Hal, but the comparisons still stand. They expanded on it in light of recent events here ConcreteSunshine (talk) 02:57, April 16, 2015 (UTC) :::::: I agree with the others that it's not premature at all. One other thing that hasn't been mentioned is the implication that Lord English's muscular built and strenght comes from Equius. Now I know that the other adult cherubs we have seen are muscular anyway, but it was implied that Caliborn would not mature properly because he killed off Calliope too soon. But yeah it's a weak connection compared to the others. 09:52, April 16, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Based on the , I'm guessing that he's been gradually refining his physical form with each new incarnation. I'm guessing that the next time we see him, he'll probably be a fully-grown adult cherub with (or conjured up with a combination of the sprite powers he inherited from ARqiusprite and the First Guardian powers he inherited from Doc Scratch). I wonder what happens to the old bodies. Do they fade away like duplicate jujus at the end of each rampage, or is the Furthest Ring swarming Lord English avatars? -- Gordon Ecker (talk) 10:54, April 17, 2015 (UTC) (reset indent) I agree with the others that it does look like these new "components" will bring him closer to his final appearance, but I don't think that (like Gordon Ecker suggested) it's the result of what he describes happening after each rampage (getting ). That sounds more like generic growing as a result of "working out" (destroying universes, in this case). And it's always seemed as if the trolls' universe is only one out of many others he's visited, so it wouldn't make sense to me for Doc Scratch to be a necessary component of his final form-- rather, it looks more as if Doc Scratch has many characteristics that come from Lord English's soul. ConcreteSunshine (talk) 20:19, April 18, 2015 (UTC) :well if the consensus is that Gamzee and ARquius are components of LE, then LE would truely be a composite being, rather than just the adult version of Caliborn. Whohoohuwhu (talk) 03:27, April 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, yeah. Which makes Caliborn's whole arc sad, really, in my eyes. In the end, even he was a pawn. Just a piece on the board for English to manipulate as part of his endgame. Btw, just wanna throw out there: regardless of what LE's first iteration is (we know the Scratch iteration isn't the first for several reasons - the fact that he was summoned, the currently unaddressed pirate coat and peg leg, etc), whether it's a posession of Jake, or combining the three Jacks together, or what, I strongly doubt he'll have natural adult cherub wings. He never matured properly, after all, and why would he lose them if he ever had them? 08:34, April 20, 2015 (UTC) :::well he never matures properly as a cherub, but as a composite being he's more troll than he is cherub, so his wings would either be a mix between troll and cherub, or just troll wings, if he ever has them that's what I would think. Whohoohuwhu (talk) 15:22, April 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::Granted, I mean he is a god tier, so... and who even knows about the other iterations? I am actually expecting to see some iteration of English with wings, because... I mean come on, it's just begging to happen. Also, if this continues much longer we should probably move it to the wiki forum. 16:29, April 20, 2015 (UTC) :While we are on this topic. It looks like Gamzee was killed by being cut in half again, and that only one half was absorbed into Cal. We all know which half... You think it's worth mentioning that somewhere? - 11:47, April 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Do we have any confirmation that it's his "angry" half, though? It'd make sense thematically, of course, but all we have to go on is a featureless clay puppet. Semi-related, I did make note of his double deaths on the Conditional immortality page recently. 14:46, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Trivia cleanup I guess the trivia might as well need a cleanup and some of the information could be merged with the page itself, beclaws it is now total shit. 15:37, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Images broken? Images seem to be broken on this page. For one thing, the "o" in the stylized "Lord English" text isn't displayed, and none of the other images work either. Is this a problem on my end, or is the page actually bugged? 16:49, August 3, 2018 (UTC) : I see this sometimes, but sometimes not, and sometimes reloading fixes it. I think maybe it's due to the presence of a large number of large flashing images? I often have similar issues where some of the small navbox icons won't load if there are a large number of them. BlackholeWI (talk) 17:58, August 3, 2018 (UTC) Could he and the felt also be referencing a shade of green called English with the hex code #008000? I think its the shade of green used for them but im not sure 18:08, March 29, 2019 (UTC)